


The Queenly Flux, Eternal Light

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Visiting back through time has given Lucina an amazing opportunity; to join her parents in the bedroom on the night she's to be conceived, and help them make it special. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Chrom/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 55





	The Queenly Flux, Eternal Light

Grasping her father's cock with a firm confidence Lucina didn't think she could ever muster, she brought her lips down into a kiss, moaning, "Thank you for letting me join you tonight, father," as she embraced the utter weirdness and the crazed, deranged tension behind everything she was about to walk into. Her mother lay spread out on the bed, Robin's legs parted and her pussy waiting for the penetration, as the king's flaccid cock received strokes and caresses to help it harden and rise in her grasp, a careful and loving touch driven by things she felt unable to resist as they took firm hold of her.

"We're happy to have you," Robin said, licking her lips with slow, anticipatory delight as she watched her daughter, here from the future, stroking her father to a steady rise and hardness. "You're going to help us make you tonight, and I'm so happy you can be here." She was sure they didn't need that help; in the timeline Lucina came from, her parents had conceived her with no trouble. But the offer was sweet and alluring, and both Chrom and Robin agreed that Lucina was welcome to join them in the bedroom for this special night, to assist and make sure everything went smoothly.

Losing himself into a kiss with his daughter and finding himself not even remotely as conflicted about this as he probably should have ben, Chrom was happy to keep up the loving pace of these kisses, giving himself to something powerful and enthralling. Her hand was soft, steady, moving with confidence along his cock as it hardened in his grasp, and he couldn't resist groaning, "You should go lower," no matter how much fun he was having kissing her. He could just tell she wanted more.

"I should," Lucina said. Her voice shook a little bit as she accepted that this was all really happening. Her lips drew back, but not for long. She pressed a kiss to Chrom's neck, and began to kiss her way down her father's body with focused, prepared desire, a need rising steadily as she let herself go and embraced everything she had before her, feeling hungry and impatient. She'd waited for a situation like this for so long, and now she had it, easing her way down along Chrom's bare chest with her lips, watching as his cock hardened steadily under her touch, growing longer, thicker, making her spread out her grasp on his shaft in the process.

By the time she had leaned down enough, Lucina felt so tense and so helpless that her unrestrained heat just hit her. She took his head into her mouth and began to suck him down, impatient greed hitting her without a whole lot of sense or control. This all just happened; in a flash, she found herself sucking her father's cock, head rolling back and forth in steady acceptance as her whole body shifted and she got into position for him, down on all fours, halfway on top of her mother as she went, and the indulgence at last of everything she was desperate for felt like far, far too much to be able to resist. She needed this.

Chrom let it happen. With his head rolling back and his fingers trailing through her soft blue hair, he felt like he just had to roll with these feelings. "That feels great," he groaned. "She must take after you, Robin." He didn't do anything to interfere with the pace that Lucina took, letting her suck his cock as he wanted to, trusting in what she could do and letting her show off that lust, head showing off the loving pace and desire that burned now so strongly through her.

"She does, I'm so proud." Rising up from her back, Robin knelt down beside Lucina, caressing her face and kissing her cheek. "Keep going. You're handling your father's cock better than I did our first time together."

The warm love from her parents was everything that Lucina needed, maybe not in the form she had expected when she came here from the future, but it was going to have to do. Back and forth her head rocked, accepting the pressure and the guidance now from her mother's hand joining her father's on the back of her head. Robin was willing to urge and push, guiding Lucina to pleasure her father like Robin knew he loved best, Lucina eager to follow through and do her part. Deeper she took her father's cock, the thick shaft sliding into her mouth with more ease than she expected it to, as she worked up firmer and more confident, finding a strength in the process that she couldn't resist. Every back and forth motion of her head offered up just a little bit more to the commotion, and as long as Lucina could savour these moments, she felt she didn't need much more than this, embracing the pleasure at its most intense and its most feverish.

Chrom's groans and her mother's purrs encouraged Lucina, getting her deeper into this. Her hand and her head moved with lustful grace, as she lost track of what she was here to do, losing ground and finding that more and more, she too easily fell into the haze and the desire of a situation she was losing track of more and more. This was supposed to be about helping her parents conceive her, but Lucina was losing track of that all now, as her hungers and her lusts got the better of her, as she gave up so much to the pleasure and toe commotion of what she was doing. The chaos consumed her, and she found herself unable to care about the weirdness behind these emotions, the driving fervor and lust that became too much to handle.

"So good." Chrom should have stopped this. he was getting closer, inching toward cumming and feeling the pleasure rising through him without sense. He needed to control himself better, but Lucina's mouth was so hot and so hungry that he felt like he just had to see it through, letting his daughter keep sucking his cock as he inched closer toward orgasm, not resisting the pleasures sure to ensue even though he knew he was going to blow a load if this kept up. He just kept quiet, kept hot, let the hunger take him until finally he came undone. "F-fuck! Lucina!'

It was only as the salty, bitter shot of cm flooded into Lucina's mouth that she realized shed' gone over the line, eyes going wide as panic struck her and she felt the urge to pull back, nervous and apologetic, only for Robin to keep her there. 'It's okay, darling. I can wait for the next one," she said, making sure Lucina held herself there and took her treat, letting every pulse of his cock loose another rope of cum into Lucina's mouth before finally easing her back, guiding her instead to kiss her mother and share in the sticky, gooey mess with her, a delight of lust that only become hotter and more intense as she let herself sink deeper into this wicked embrace.

Snowballing with her mother was spectacular, Lucina left aching and shivering as she made out with Robin, too, letting the tinge of hunger and depraved lust get to her until finally Robin pulled back, and even after every reassurance that it was fine, he lamented, "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"Your father can cum more than one in a night. Many more times than once, it's fine." Robin caressed Lucina's cheek and motioned toward Chrom's still hard, still waiting cock. "But since you did make him cum, I think it's only fair you help me, too." Robin drew back and settled into the place she was before; down on her bag, legs shifting apart, the tactician turned queen offering her pussy up to her daughter's lips now in the same way he'd meant to offer up to her husband's cock.

Lucina didn't even think about what she was ding. Burning with desire, she shoved her way down and buried her face deep in between Robin's legs, working with a hurried frenzy to begin eating Robin out and giving back all the same pleasures and desires to her mother that he had to her father. She loved them both, and her parents deserved all the love she could provide them. If she'd given up so much to Robin, then of course it was only fair she dive in and show her mother the same, getting hungrily to work to eating out her slick, waiting pussy.

"Just like that," Robin moaned, head rolling back against the mattress as she felt Lucina going in at her with something to prove, every hungry lick and kiss against her slick folds bringing her a rush of pleasure hot enough to leave her craving more, feeling the steady rise of hunger and lust that felt like it couldn't be stopped ,felt like pure, molten desire. "I knew saying yes would be a good idea." Her fingers trailed through Lucina's hair again, and Robin was much more demanding of her daughter's oral attention than Chrom had been, pulling her in tighter, begging her for more.

Every lick Lucina brought down upon her mother's folds was driven and confident, opening up to a greater rush of something focused and hot, a pleasure that just had to be leaned into and embraced as everything drew its focus sharply into view. She was helpless, determined, driven to keep going, and as Chrom brought his fingers between her legs and began to pump them slowly into her pussy, it only ignited her further, threw her into the frantic joy ever hotter, ever stronger. Everything she did felt like an expression of absolute surrender now. Surrender to the role of pleasuring her parents and giving them whatever they wanted, which grew dizzier and hotter as she explored these options more thoroughly, letting her body fall into line, letting her thoughts all blend together in a storm of dizzy heat that she wasn't sure she could easily pull herself back out from.

Robin's moans grew hotter. "So proud of my daughter and her--nngh, fuck, her amazing pussy eating skills. I'm feeling a little outclassed here, you're so good at tending to both of us. I wonder why" She let the question hang, but it was one Lucina wasn't looking to answer anyway, as she simply kept applying the firm oral pressure she knew would get her where she needed to go, carelessly throwing herself into the commotion and embracing something too hot and too frantic to resist. She was determined, helpless, driven by lusts raging out of control, and every step of the way she felt all the better and hungrier for letting them take her.

There was nothing apologetic or worried about how Lucina brought her mother to orgasm. She refused to be worried or nervous about any of it, now certain that pleasuring her parents to the point of orgasm was what she was in their bed to do. Robin's sweet voice twisted around praise and delight for her daughter's hard work and her steady, ravenous oral indulgence, and as long as all these sweet words rang out, Lucina was never again going to apologize for any pleasure she brought anyone.

"She's ready for you now, father," was what she said as she drew back, her mother's sticky juices dripping from her chin. Lucina reached for Chrom's cock as she slipped out of the way, and held onto it firmly as she helped guide him into position, easing him into place and urging him to fill her mother. His cock pushed it, and he began to pump, working his hips back and forth with steady and certain motions, easing deeper into her with each push, and all the while, Lucina was there to stroke his cock as inch after inch sank into her mother, until she was finally letting go of his shaft and watching her conception. "Now make me happen," she pleaded.

Robin was happy to urge him on, but she wasn't settling for just that. She grabbed hold of her Lucina's hand and dragged her daughter forward. "You deserve pleasure too," she said, pulling Lucina on top of her face and tugging her down against her hungry lips, repaying the favour by eating her daughter out, so proud of her, so happy to indulge now in everything she had done as she soaked in the joy and the reckless delight of giving up everything.

Suddenly, Robin weas the center of her family, eating her daughter out while her husband's steady thrusts filled her up with hungry, eager indulgence, and she savoured every second of it, moaning in wild acceptance in to her daughter's loins as her tongue tried to keep up with everything that Lucina had done to her too. Her legs pressed against her husband's hips while her hands tugged down on Lucina's, and as she dug int her position and prepared for all to follow, she felt certain of everything she was doing, ready to see it all through.

"Mother," Lucina wined, sifting clumsily forward and burying her face into her father's neck, bringing kisses aplenty as she tried to control herself as best she could, embracing so much dizzy pleasure and confused heat, a wicked mess of everything she was taking on and then some. Everything Robin did to her felt amazing, but as she let her hands roam across her father's body and felt the pace with which he fucked her mother, Lucina knew that she wasn't the one getting the best deal in here, and a burn of jealousy mingled with the joy she felt in being a part of something so magical and so impossible. Her own conception, right before her eyes.

All of the fawning and the adoration Lucina bore down upon her father with urged Chrom's hips forward faster, as he tended to her every desire and embraced the rush of pleasures too hot and too frantic to control. He wanted this, and to let it all take hold of him was all he could crave now, every thrust into the slick embrace of his wife's waiting and ready pussy all the firmer for how promising it was, letting himself go and learning with each thrust just how wild and how exciting it was to give in like he did. Back and forth his hips went, hammering on through this dizzy storm of emotion and lust. He was lit up, ready to fuck his wife all the harder for Lucina's help and for the joy of letting this all take him by storm.

Letting herself go and embracing every wild, senseless rush of pleasure taking hold of her was all that Lucina could do now, a feeling of utter surrender rising up through her body and tearing her asunder. The Robin from Lucina's timeline couldn’t have possibly had this much fun, that much was clear. Eating her daughter out and feeling the love of her presence brought on something extra special to a night already earmarked to be spectacular, and everything Lucina did was in service now of growing ecstasy, something that could only rise in intensity and in fervor until finally, everything just broke through and only pleasure in its most reckless form remained.

The pleasure that surged so suddenly and so powerfully through Robin was the sort of thing dreams wished they could be made of, a rush of twisting desire crashing down upon her and inducing frantic release, pleasure that had her clenching down around her husband's cock, begging him to fill her, pleading for the pleasure and the ecstasy that ensued, and Chrom was all too happy to give up to it, thrusting forward with one final, powerful thrust and letting himself go. As his cum flooded into her and filled her with all the thick, impregnating heat she had been hoping for, Lucina came too, the dual cries of 'mother' and 'Robin' filling the air in the sweetest and decadent of ways.

When it was done, Lucina was breathless and falling off of her mother, Robin panting and shivering down on the bed as she tugged Lucina in close against her, Chrom remaining firm and ready to go again in a moment, tracing fingers along both his wife's stomach and his daughter's bare back.

"You belong in our bed for this," Robin said sweetly, her adoring kisses leaving Lucina blushing and squirming in delight. "More than I can put into words right now."

As much as Lucina felt jealous of her mother as she looked at the look of utter elation upon her face, Lucina buried all those feelings. "I'm glad you feel that way, mother. I'm happy to spend the night here, and make sure you do it. Thank you for eating me out, but I don't need any pleasure, as long as I can spend this night with you."

"No, we'll take care of you," Robin said. "And then tomorrow night, it'll be your turn to be bred."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
